


The Decision

by Generichippo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generichippo/pseuds/Generichippo
Summary: "Begs the question, when are you and Sasuke finally going to tie the knot?"Naruto's smile didn't even flicker, "What?" He asked, confused by the topic switch."Yeah, you and Sasuke right? I mean, I never brought it up because I figured he didn't want his business people to know, but you've been dating since high school, haven't you?"Naruto laughed, "What? No way man! I'm straight."Or when it turns out, Naruto and Sasuke aren't actually dating.





	The Decision

Sasuke sat on his couch in his suit and put his head in his hands. His week had been shit from start to finish. His mother was sick, his workers couldn't get their shit together, and they were doing construction in what seemed like a circle around his apartment building. He was furious and exhausted and just wanted to destroy the next person who tried to talk to him.

His door opened slowly, like a protagonist in a horror movie was on the other side. Sasuke remained still as the door shut and locked. He said nothing as bright orange socked feet stopped in front of him.

It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. A tan hand held a box with a fancy Italian name and a geometric logo on the top. The smell wafting out of the cardboard made Sasuke want to curl up and take a long nap. He uncurled his fingers from their clenched hold on the couch cushions around him and gently took the box. He could practically hear the smile of the man standing in front of him even though he said nothing. When the box was firmly in his grasp his brave intruder handed him a napkin and a spoon and then sat down on the couch next to him and helped him organize how he would eat his first meal in forty eight hours. Sasuke hadn't even realized he'd been skipping meals until he smelt his favourite soup.

He ate in silence and his companion rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. It said all that needed to be said when Sasuke didn't shrug him off. Only when the bowl was scraped clean did Sasuke allow himself a moment to lean his head against the spiky hair brushing his ear.

"How long did you wait?" He asked.

Naruto grinned and snuggled closer, "Long enough to deserve a hug."

Sasuke grumbled and complained but he wrapped his arms around his best friend and let out a long sigh. Just seeing Naruto would have made him feel better but the idiot always had to go above and beyond. Sasuke closed his eyes. This was why he decided to never tell Naruto about his feelings. As long as he had this, he wouldn't dare to ask for anything else. Sasuke was a daring man, but not with Naruto. He had very few precious things and Naruto Uzumaki was a part of all of them.

A few weeks later Naruto beamed as he waved down his friends. They always played pool on Saturday nights at a place he and Kiba had found in high school. It took Naruto all of three minutes to realize what had even the stoic Gaara offering a smile.

"You're getting married?!" He shouted, laughing and pulling Kiba into a hug, "Congratulations! I told you Hinata would say yes!"

Kiba blushed but grinned anyway, "Thanks, man." He shoved his friend off and waggled his eyebrows. They were all a few drinks in which was the only reason why Kiba found the un-askable question rolling off his tongue, "Begs the question, when are you and Sasuke finally going to tie the knot?"

Naruto's smile didn't even flicker, "What?" He asked, confused by the topic switch.

"Yeah, you and Sasuke right? I mean, I never brought it up because I figured he didn't want his business people to know, but you've been dating since high school, haven't you?"

Naruto laughed, "What? No way man! I'm straight."

His friends stopped grinning now. Most looked confused.

"You're straight?"Neji asked.

Naruto took a swig from his beer, "Yeah, of course. I dated Sakura."

Kiba let out an unbelieving scoff, "For like a week in tenth grade! You dumped her because you couldn't hang out with Sasuke!"

Their blonde friend was starting to look awkward now, "Look guys, Sasuke's my best friend, you all know that. We've never, we're not... neither of us are gay."

The air around the group had taken a seriously befuddled feeling now. Naruto looked around at the confused and doubting faces. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! Fine! Look, sure maybe Sasuke and I are closer than normal friends, but like we don't kiss and stuff! We've never even talked about it!"

"You're saying Sasuke never tried anything?" Shikamaru piped up. His brow was furrowed in a way that was rarely seen. He looked like he was solving a problem for work as an aerospace engineer rather than shooting pool with his boys.

"Why would he?" Naruto fired back, "He's straight, I'm telling you."

None of Naruto's friends could look him in the eye. All of them had spent enough time around the two of them to know that Sasuke was either not interested in sex at all or in love with Naruto. The man had super models of all sexes flinging themselves at his feet day and night and he never spared any of them so much as a glance. Neji was a board member of Sasuke's company and he'd always just assumed he and Naruto were secretly married.

"I see!" Lee piped up in the awkward silence that followed, "Good to know. Shall we play?"

"No! I want to know why you all just thought Sasuke and I were dating!"

"Dude..." Kiba scratched his head, "Let's just celebrate, alright? I'm engaged to the love of my life! Who cares about all that, now we know you're not dating so it's fine."

Naruto pouted for a bit but gave in and within minutes was his usual peppy self. He was oblivious as always though as his friends whispered back and forth whenever he wasn't looking. They were smart men, all renowned in their fields. Lee owned his own gym, Choji was a five star chef, Shikamaru was a reluctant engineer, Neji was the best business closer on this side of the globe, Gaara was a world famous architect, Kiba was a vet, and every single one of them knew without a doubt that if Naruto didn't end up with Sasuke he'd never be truly happy.

The day after they went to the bar Lee gathered them all together. He called Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten as well. He brought them to his gym and they sat on the floor mats as Lee took his place standing in front of them all. Those of them who didn't have the weekend off came on their lunch break because it was very rare for Lee to send out a serious emergency text after creating an exclusive group without Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto is not dating Sasuke." He announced with a somber expression.

The women in the room stared at him in shock. Except for Sakura. She knew the story more than any of the others and she had a feeling she was going to have to be the villain in whatever scheme they were about to come up with.

"Congratulation to Kiba and Hinata for the upcoming nuptials." Lee turned to the pair and offered a polite clap that was half-assedly continued for a few moments, "But we know you two will be very happy. Right now we must focus on Sasuke and Naruto."

"I propose a set up!" Kiba shouted. There were a few mutters of agreement around the room.

"Yes!" Lee cheered, "We can send them on a romantic cruise where they can confess their feelings under a moonlight sky over the ocean as endless as their love!"

Sakura cleared her throat when the group started shouting out ideas as to how to set up some of their oldest friends. When nobody listened she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. That shut them up real fast.

"Have any of you ever asked Naruto why he doesn't date?"

"No. I bet you have though." Temari answered.

Sakura nodded sagely, "I have. When we were fourteen and I still hadn't realized I was gay as fuck. Do you know what he said?"

No one answered.

"He said it was because for him Sasuke would come before anyone. And until Sasuke was happy to be by himself, Naruto would never leave him."

"No way did Naruto-"

Sakura cut Neji off, "No not in those exact words but that was the point. Have any of you ever asked Sasuke if he and Naruto were dating?"

Neji sighed, "He doesn't talk about his personal life at work. He's stressed enough without having to deal with gossip as it is."

"Well I did that too. Do you know what he said?"

Silence.

"He said that he made a decision and that was the end of it. I don't know what the decision was, but I do know that Sasuke has never looked at anyone but Naruto. And he hasn't made a move in two decades. Are you guys starting to get it?"

"... They're not gay?" Kiba questioned hesitantly.

"No you idiot!" Sakura snapped, "They're in love! They are so in love with each other that they will suffer for the rest of their lives rather than lose what they have!"

"So you want us to just leave them to suffer?" Gaara asked, "I cannot do that."

"Me neither." Sakura replied, "So I suggest this. Choose the hardest path and make it crumble."

"Sasuke." Shikamaru supplied, "You want us to get Sasuke to change his decision."

The pink haired woman nodded, "Exactly. Naruto will never realize his feelings if he doesn't think Sasuke is really in love with him."

"But how do we get Sasuke of all people to change his mind?" Tenten asked.

Their eyes shifted to Sakura who was staring at one person in particular. Neji was already shaking his head.

"The man is brilliant, but he's a tyrant. We don't discuss our personal lives at work and if I see him outside of work, Naruto will be there."

"Leave Naruto to me." Kiba said, clapping the taller man on the back.

Neji glared at all of them, "If you lose me my job I will destroy all of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura turned to Shikamaru, "So what's the plan?"

Sasuke smiled smugly as he sat at his desk. His meeting had gone quite well and he managed to talk them down ten thousand lower than he had hoped for. The deal was going quite smoothly and he allowed a flash of teeth as he got the official email announcing the sale.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes Karin?"

"Mr. Hyuuga is here to see you. He says it's a personal matter."

"Let him in."

Sasuke schooled his expression as his business associate and friend entered the room. Neji had his own mask in place and took a seat in front of Sasuke's desk gracefully. He offered a tight smile.

"Sasuke, how are you?"

"I'm fine. The deal with Brentech just went through."

Neji smiled, "You knew it would. That's not what I came to speak to you about. Actually, it's a matter concerning Naruto."

"Oh?" Sasuke's posture stiffened, but Neji would not have noticed had he not been looking for it.

"Yes. Do you know if he's gay?"

Sasuke's eyes bored into Neji, "Excuse me?"

"Gaara-" The reaction was almost instantaneous. Shikamaru and Ino had said it would be bad, but Neji had not expected this.

Sasuke's face seemed to freeze over. His hands curled into fists on the table. Neji hadn't even realized he'd stopped speaking until Sasuke spoke.

"Gaara what?"

"He... he was wondering if Naruto would ever go out with him. He thought you might be able to say if he had a chance or not."

Sasuke was seeing red. He wanted to scream at Neji. To say that Naruto would never date Gaara because he had him but Sasuke was a man of control. A man of intellect and stubborness. He let out a slow breath through his nose. Neji watched as his hands uncurled and he tucked them into his lap and then Sasuke looked at him with eyes of a doll.

"It's Naruto. Everyone has a chance. The idiot falls in love walking to the convenience store."

"So Gaara?"

"He has the same chance as anyone else. Naruto is not the type of person to ruin friendships over love."

"So he's bi?"

"He's Naruto. The idiot doesn't believe in boxes, if he did he would have made his own by now. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Neji knew that following the plan he should get up and walk out. He should let Sasuke simmer with rage and take it out on Naruto until confrontation leads to his confession. But as he stares at his brittle friend he knows that the plan will not work. Before him sits a man who has hidden his feelings for two decades. Jealously would have ruined him long ago if it had worked. Neji moved without thinking. He knew where he kept a picture of him and Tenten at work and he was certain Sasuke was cut from the same cloth.

He was behind the desk in seconds with one hand on Sasuke's keys and the other on the bottom drawer of the desk, the only one that was locked. A vice like grip grabbed both of his wrists and Neji stared straight into Sasuke's unreadable eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I was simply testing a hypothesis. Is there a reason you're stopping me? What am I going to find in that drawer?"

Sasuke scowled, "Nothing of importance. Release my keys."

"What am I going to find in the drawer, Sasuke?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke hissed. Neji felt like his bones were creaking under the Uchiha's grip, "Let go."

"Not all weakness is bad." Neji murmured, "Sometimes weakness' can become strengths." He echoed words Naruto spoke to him many years ago.

"This is none of your business."

Neji noted that Sasuke did not threaten to fire him. He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if that was because they really were friends or because he was good at his job, "Let me open the drawer. I'll leave and we can never speak of it again."

"No."

Sasuke's intercom beeped, "Mr. Uchiha, there's a call from Mr. Uzumaki. He says it's important."

Both men knew this was the straw that would break the camel's back. Sasuke gave up on the drawer but kept a hand on the keys as he brought the phone to his ear.

He fought valiantly against Neji for the keys but it took only a second for Neji to guess the right key and jab it past Sasuke's hand and into the lock. Sasuke was listening to Naruto ramble on the other end of the phone, waiting to hear if he was injured or needed help in some way.

Neji yanked open the drawer just as Naruto explained that this was Kiba's idea of a prank. Sasuke hung up instantly but the damage was already done. Neji grabbed the single photo in the drawer and stared at it critically.

It was both what he expected and completely different. It was not a photo of them together like Neji thought it would be, but it was a photo of Naruto. The paper was soft and it was obviously a little worn from being handled but it was a relatively recent photo. The blonde was staring out a coffee shop window with a small smile on his face. His cheeks were rosy and he had a mug in his hand. His bright blue eyes were sparkling as he stared into the distance. His expression made Neji think that whoever Naruto had been thinking of in this picture, he loved them more than anything in the world.

Neji was no fool. He understood immediately why this was Sasuke's weakness. It was the man of his dreams looking like he was in love. No one could look at this photo and not imagine what it would feel like to have those blue eyes look at them like that.

Sasuke snatched the photo and put it back in the drawer. He shoved his keys in his pocket and then turned to his laptop, not a hair out of place. Neji walked slowly to the door. He glanced back before he reached for the handle though.

"Sasuke, Gaara and Lee are dating. So you know." He slipped out and the sound of something shattering against the door made Neji wince. He had liked that paper weight, it was very interesting to look at.

Karin glared at him as Neji started to leave, "You know," She nodded towards Sasuke's door, "You should go talk to Sasuke's family. They're not nearly as patient as their son."

Neji nodded to her and then continued down the hall to his own office. He texted the group called 'Sasuto for life'. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Temari organized with Itachi to visit a week later.

Shikamaru had been to the Uchiha family home once when they were in college and he waited in Naruto's shitty car for Sasuke to appear from the depths of the mansion before they headed to the bars. Sakura had been a few times in highschool but she'd never stepped foot inside. Temari came because it was date night and she thought the whole situation of Naruto and Sasuke not dating was moronic.

Itachi opened the door and welcomed them in with a knowing smile. He lead them through the halls filled with modern art and portraits of long dead Uchiha's into a beautiful sitting room. An older woman and an older man who were obviously Sasuke's parents looked up at them and the woman gestured for them to sit on the brown leather couches.

"Hello, I'm Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother. Itachi told me you were coming. This is my husband Fugaku."

"Nice to meet you." Temari said politely.

"You have a lovely home." Sakura added.

"Thank you. So what is this surprise you're working on for Sasuke? I'm shocked Naruto hasn't called to let us know. He's very good at keeping us informed of Sasuke's activities."

Sakura looked at her friends in panic before Itachi answered for them.

"Mother, I believe they've come today wondering about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship status."

"Oh!" Mikoto smiled, "I see! You're just the people we've been waiting for. Itachi, go get the book."

"I already have it here, mother." Itachi stood and walked over to the bookshelf. He pulled out an unassuming leather back photo album and handed it to Sakura, "Our family photos."

Sakura took the book and spread it on her lap where both Shikamaru and Temari could see it. The first few pictures were nothing special. Sasuke as a baby and then a toddler and then a child. It was only later that they started getting interesting. The organization of the book was impeccable. It went family photo, picture of the boys, picture of the parents, and then the next year. Around the time Sasuke was fifteen, the pattern changed. After the picture of the parents there was a picture of Itachi with various different people, and then a picture of Sasuke and Naruto in complementary outfits. Sakura became more and more confused the longer the couple pictures continued. The photo, clearly dated from this year, was adorable. Sasuke was looking at the camera and Naruto was looking at him in their winter jackets and they had their arms around each others backs.

"But... Naruto said they weren't dating." Temari spoke up when they reached the current year.

Fugaku shook his head, "That man is a moron." He spoke for the first time all day.

Itachi chuckled, "Father, don't speak poorly of your son in law."

"Son in law?" Sakura choked on the words.

Mikoto made a tsking noise, "Both of you, stop confusing our guests. Sasuke, my heart, believes that he can never make Naruto happy. Naruto, the poor boy, does not realize that Sasuke is madly in love with him and he with Sasuke. Once we realized this conundrum, we made a pre-emptive strike. Naruto always gets a family photo with Sasuke, they are both in our wills, and he comes to all Uchiha family events. We told Sasuke it was because we like Naruto so much, but it was really so the family can see them together. They're just adorable, aren't they?"

Shikamaru was finally understanding Sasuke's paranoid and over-awareness of everything around him. He was born into a family of strategists.

"Is it Naruto's parents then who don't like them together?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto shook her head, "Not at all. Sasuke is in all of their family photos because Kushina calls him her adopted son. Sasuke refused to allow us to force Naruto into ours but we get a copy of theirs every year. They're all framed and we hang them to try and get Sasuke to make a move but as of yet my son has refused."

Sakura tapped her chin, "I have a plan. If you guys aren't the problem and Naruto's family isn't the problem. Then those idiots are and I'm going to fix it. Thank you for your time. I'll be sure to send you a picture of the results of our meddling."

Mikoto grinned and the sadistic gleam in her eye reminded Shikmaru of Sasuke, "Thank you, dear. I would like that very much.

Sasuke smiled as he met Naruto outside of the Uzumaki's office. Naruto was a famous playwright whose outlandish and daring style took years to find a backing but when it did it blew up all around the world. Sasuke had known it would since he read the first draft of the play way back when Naruto first finished it.

The two men hugged as they normally did when they met up and then went to Sasuke's car. Naruto told him about his day and the different problems with lighting and costumes and actors that usually went on. Sasuke then told him about the latest batch of clients and the millions of dollars he tossed around on the daily.

He drove them out to Lee's house that was miles from the city. Lee ran to his gym every morning all year round. There was once a flood blocking him and he swam through it. The house was quaint and very Lee. There was different sports equipment and medals haphazardly flung up on the wall. Every piece of furniture he owned was a different colour and most had another function that was able to be used as a work out tool. Naruto loved Lee's house, Sasuke hated it, they both ended up sitting in the bright red love seat though. Naruto curled his feet up against Sasuke's thigh naturally and when he realized he had he just glared at Kiba. Their friends didn't have to understand his bond with Sasuke. It was theirs and that was all that mattered.

"I want to play a game!" Sakura announced as soon as everyone had arrived. They went through their usual motions of bitching and complaining but Sasuke could tell immediately that something was up when Choji agreed before anyone handed him the snacks.

"What game?" Naruto asked. He had no idea what was going on and was excited about a game. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto would never lose the child in his heart. It was one of the things Sasuke loved about him.

"Spin the bottle."

"But we're engaged!" Kiba cried, wrapping an arm protectively around Hinata's waist. The pale woman blushed but nodded in agreement.

"It's not that kind of spin the bottle. We're playing the friend version."

"The what?" Ino asked, staring at her girlfriend like she was crazy.

Sakura's grin widened, "You spin the bottle and when it lands on someone you have to answer a question about them. If you get it right, you don't kiss. If you get it wrong, you kiss. No tongue, three seconds, on the lips. Sound good?"

There was more grumbling this time. Most genuine. But when they glanced at Sakura's almost manic expression and Sasuke's robot mask they knew they had to do it. They sat on the floor in a circle and they'd managed to make it so Sasuke and Naruto were almost perfectly across from each other. It didn't matter where they sat though, the game was rigged to begin with. Sakura wasn't evil, after all. She knew most of their group had significant others. That's why she got Shikamaru's help designing the bottle.

"Naruto, you go first because your birthday is the closest."

"Yay!" The blond crawled forward and grabbed the bottle. The design was strange but he ignored it and spun. It went around twice before stopping directly on Sasuke.

"This game is rigged." Sasuke announced, "No way could-"

"Don't be a party pooper, Sasuke! Play the game. I'll read the first question." Sakura took out her blank piece of paper and took a shaky breath. This is what she was banking on.

"Naruto, who is Sasuke in love with?"

Everyone held their breath. Sasuke glowered at Sakura. He didn't even glance at Naruto who was also staring at his pink haired friend.

"In love? Sasuke?" Naruto laughed but it was weak compared to his usual chuckles, "No one. Sasuke's too busy with work to think about love."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke? Did he guess right?"

"Y-"

"Sasuke." Neji spoke up, "You're not a chicken, are you?"

"Fuck you!" The curse shocked them. Sasuke's eyes were boiling with rage as he started to stand up.

"Play the game, Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "Play the fucking game."

Sasuke closed his eyes. His voice was back to its usual monotone when he spoke, "This game is stupid. We aren't children."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice drew Sasuke's attention immediately. He spoke softly like he always did when he knew his friend was stressed, "It's just a kiss. Sorry I'm wrong. Who are you in love with? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fucking hell, Naruto." Sasuke opened his eyes took two steps and then crouched down in front of the blonde. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's cheeks as if he was the most precious thing in the world before drawing their lips together in a soul-searing kiss.

Naruto froze, but only for a minute before his arms came up and wrapped around Sasuke's back. He finally understood and it took his breath away. He wound his hands through Sasuke's hair and molded their mouths together, their tongues twisting as they crushed themselves as close as possible to the other.

The camera flashes behind their eyes are what made them finally pull apart. Both of them were panting and their lips rosy and wet. Naruto kept a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck as he rested their foreheads together, "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

Sasuke offered a small, beautifully sad smile, "I refused to ruin us."

Naruto glared at him and then beamed and kissed his lips again, "Sometimes I think I'm the smart one." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling, "Shut up, dumb ass. I'll always be the smart one."

They finally sat back and looked around at their smirking friends. Sasuke ducked his head to hide his smile as Naruto took him by the hand and squeezed them onto the love seat again.

"You fuckers are assholes." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto laughed and beamed at their friends, "He means thank you."

Sakura grinned, "I'm pretty sure one or both of you had a part in getting most of us together, we're just returning the favour. And your mom wanted us to, Sasuke."

"Your parents knew?" Naruto exclaimed. He suddenly laughed and pressed his cheek in Sasuke's head, "Now I understand why Itachi made me plan out my dream wedding when we were seventeen and you had the flu."

"Naruto, I refuse to serve ramen at our wedding."

The blonde beamed, "Well too bad. We're serving ramen. And the cake will be orange."

Mikoto put down her book as her phone dinged. Fugaku rolled towards her and peaked out of one eye, "What is it?"

His wife grinned and wiped a tear from her eye. She handed Fugaku the picture she just recieved from Sakura Haruno. It was her little boy and his best friend in the whole world kissing like their lives depended on it.

Fugaku handed the device back as he tried to hide his own smile when it dinged again. He sat up in bed as Mikoto squealed.

Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side and were staring at each other with matching smiles on their faces and their hands held between them.

"Send those to Itachi. And Minato and Kushina."

"Of course dear, I'm already on it. I also already have the perfect frame for both of them. Let's blow up the second one to hang. I can't remember ever seeing Sasuke smile like that."

Fugaku kissed his wife's cheek and then laid down again, "That's because he never has."

Two years later Sasuke grinned in spite of himself as he stared at his bright orange wedding cake. They didn't serve ramen though, he at least managed that.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed away left over icing on the corner of Naruto's mouth. This was the one and only time Sasuke would change his mind after making his decision. And it was more than worth it.


End file.
